the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oriuss Stealthgleam/Oreo's Sports Corner
Oreo's Sports Corner Edit ---- Round 1 (Conference Quarter- Finals) (1) San Antonio Vs. (8) Dallas (The San Antonio Spurs defeat the Dallas Mavericks 4-3) http://the-ministry-of-neutral-systems.wikia.com/wiki/File:Champs.jpg The San Antonio Spurs win the 2014 NBA Championship http://the-ministry-of-neutral-systems.wikia.com/wiki/File:BIG_4.png *Left to Right* Manu Ginobili, Tim Duncan, Tony Parker, Kawhi Leonard ---- Round 2 (Conference Semi- Finals) (1) San Antonio Spurs Vs. (5) Portland Trailblazers (The San Antonio Spurs defeat the Portland Trailblazers 4-1) ---- Round 3 (Western Conference Finals) (1) San Antonio Spurs Vs. (2) Oklahoma City Thunder (The San Antonio Spurs defeat the Oklahoma City Thunder 4-2) ---- Final Round (NBA Finals) (1) San Antonio Spurs Vs. (2) Miami Heat (The San Antonio defeat the Miami Heat 4-1) UPDATE: The San Antonio Spurs are your 2014 NBA Champions. 2010-2011 In the 2010-2011 season, They were the first seeded team in the West, only to be knocked out in the first round by the Memphis Grizzlies. 2011-2012 The following year, they advanced to the Western Conference Finals sweeping all their previous opponents (Utah Jazz 4-0, and the Los Angeles Clippers 4-0 after coming off a regular season 10 game win streak prior to the play off start.) When they went up against the Oklahoma City Thunder, the Spurs managed to take a 2-0 lead but fell up short to returning to the finals by losing the next 4 games. he thunder beat the Spurs 4-2 And thus the Miami Heat went on to win the Championship defeating the Thunder 4-1. 2012-2013 During the 2012-2013 season the Spurs managed to take the 2nd seed behind the Thunder. The Spurs swept the Los Angeles Lakers 4-0 and moved on to the next round against the Golden State Warriors. The Spurs were able to defeat them 4-2 and once again advanced to the Western Conference Finals against the Grizzlies. The Spurs swept them 4-0 and made their first appearance to the Finals since 2007. The Heat had returned to the Finals after narrowly defeating the Indiana Pacers 4-3. The Heat held homecourt advantage in the 2-3-2 format. The Spurs managed to take Game 1 winning 92-88 after Tony Parker hit a shot beating the shot clock buzzer. In Game 2, the Heat blew the Spurs out by 18 points. In game 3, the dynamic duo of Danny Green and Gary Neal helped the Spurs take a 2-1 lead. The Heat managed to steal Game 4 after another blowout. The Spurs took Game 5 after Manu Ginobili had come back from such a poor performance in the last game. Game 6 was a rollercoaster of emotions as neither team gained any ground. The Heat managed to win 103-100. In Game 7, Duncan had a chance to tie up the game 90-90 but failed to after missing a baby hook. The Heat won Game 7 and repeated as the NBA Champions once again. Game 1 of the Semi-Finals The Spurs held Homecourt Advantage against the Warriors. They trailed badly against Stephen Curry and the Warriors. Luckily, they rallied back. Manu Ginobili shot poorly but managed to get the game winning shot in double overtime after missing his last 7 shots. Game 6 of the NBA Finals The Spurs took a 10 point lead heading in the 4th quarter. But the Heat answered back and held in there and managed to take a 3 point lead. Tony Parker hit a big 3 and tied it up, With 28 seconds remaining, the Spurs were confident to take the tile they had so longed for. They held a 5 point lead, (*it could've been 7 but Ginobili and Leonard had missed 1 free throw each.) Then, LeBron James went for a 3 but missed. (*Coach Poppivich had taken Tim Duncan out of the game resulting in the Spurs missing a key rebound.) LeBron tried again and hit the 3 and brought them within 2. And finally Ray Allen tied the game up. Parker tried going for the game winning shot but failed to make it. 2013-2014 The Spurs managed to capture the 1st seed in the West. They were favored to sweep the Dallas Mavericks 4-0 but the feisty Mavericks took the Spurs to 7 games. San Antonio won the series 4-3 and went on to face to Portland Trailblazers. Game 6 of the 1st Round With the Dallas Mavericks down by 1 with 1.7 seconds remaining, the Dallas Mavericks hit the game winning shot of Game 3 giving them a series lead of 2-1.